The Shower of Love
by DarksideofManny
Summary: I've mad some stupid mistakes before but this has to be the best stupid mistake I've ever made I'm in love. (A Surprise romance maybe not that big of a surprise).
1. Chapter 1

The shower of Love  
  
I woke up where I was I don't know. All I remember was having a drink with a guy name........David I think at my friend Jimmy's he was throwing a party for some event that now escaped my mind. It was the first time in like twelve years that I've seen Jimmy. And the whole night in it's self escaped my mind. I struggled with myself to get up but my legs wouldn't allow it. The land underneath me was slippery like I was in some kind of and as I checked it felt like exactly what I was in a shower. I heard the door slam I immediately tried to get up but I accidentally hit my hand on the knob of the shower and turned on the water. Luckily the water was freezing cold I let out a loud screamed that after I quickly tried to cover my mouth so that wherever I was whoever had came in wouldn't hear me but no such luck. I heard the doorknob turn I quickly turned off the water thinking maybe the person would think it was apart of their imagination and turn back and at first I thought that was the plan but then I heard a tiny voice outside the door.  
  
"Daddy I really have you use the bathroom" A little girl pleaded I tried heard racking my brain who had a daughter no one I had spoken to at Jimmy's party had mentioned a daughter or did they damn those three shots of tequila I had I was praying that the little girl would decide she didn't have to go to the bathroom and leave  
  
"Hold on sweetie go and use Daddy's bathroom I have to fix this one" A Manly voice said on the other end I tried to make it out but the sound was shifting maybe those tequilas was having an effect on me or maybe I was going deaf It was more likely that the tequila was to blame  
  
Well I'm glad that's over now all I have to do is get out of this shower and sneak out of the house. So I thought but as I got up I steadied myself and arose to my feet s I heard the door being forced open I flew back hitting the knob again and Ice cold water raining on me. I was now officially soaked in some strange Man's bathroom with a little girl in the other room and I knew just as he would be exposed so would I. I heard the footsteps of more than two feet coming towards the Shower. One wearing Sneakers and the other wearing dress up shoes the kind you wear to work or to church. Good time to bring the Lord into this because at this very moment I prayed that the shower curtain would get stuck or something or the little girl horrible as this my seem would fall into the toilet and they would have to run and go get her but there was no scream of a little girl falling into a toilet and as the two men pulled back the curtain and the lights finally hit my eyes I knew my prayers weren't answered story of my life a ex of mine use to say I could never relate until now.  
  
"Manny what are you doing here in my shower?" One of the men shouted as I widened my eyes and looked hard it was Sean  
  
"Oh Sean don't you remember David and Craig last night" The other guy said poking Sean in the Ribs who as I studied him turned out to be no other the infamous James Yorke  
  
"Wait what happened" I said trying to pull myself out of the shower but falling into Sean's arms  
  
Sean and Jt exchanged glances which made me worried.  
  
"Manny just go into my room try and find some clothes that aren't wet" Sean said pulling me fully out of the shower and allowing my feet to touch the ground  
  
I obeyed being as though I was in desperate need of dry clothes as this tight red dress that I wore that in which stopped right above my knees stuck to my body. As I made my way through the living room I heard a familiar voice call my name.  
  
"Manny....Is that you" As I matched the voice to Emma Nelson I just raised my hand in Acknowledgment and proceed into the wrong room as I found out as I tripped over a huge teddy Bear I quickly got up and walked out looking around for the right room Emma pointed and I followed and finally I found the right room I opened one closet and it was a total mess It looked like a bomb had exploded in there and for someone dealing with the aftermath of getting somewhat drunk to say it was a mess it had to be horrible.  
  
I closed that door and proceed into the other now this one was beautiful it was filled with beautiful dresses all bright and lovely something a respectable House wife would wear I found the perfect one I long beautiful white I checked the tag to see if we were the same size and I did I saw it was the perfect fit I slipped my wet clothes off and slipped into this beautiful white dress which stopped at my ankles. I sat down at the chair and mirror and looked at myself I looked a total mess my hair was dripping wet and totally wrecked. I picked up the white see through type brush on the counter and brushed my hair I also found a white hair clip on the dresser I picked up and wrapped my hair around and placed the clip in holding my wet hair together then I placed a white flower in the corner of my ear. I hoped Sean's wife wouldn't mind me using all of her stuff or Sean I didn't want to upset anybody a trait I kept with me since I was young never wanting to hurt anyone.  
  
When I opened the door Sean, Emma and Jt were whispering but when I came out they stopped and all they eyes stayed glued on me and all I heard were gasps did I do something wrong was the first question that entered my mind when the little girl opened the Bathroom door and gasped herself and screamed :  
  
"Daddy why is she wearing the dress mommy always use to" She said looking up at me she looked all the age of four or something around that age and she was the most beautiful little girl I ever saw she had long curly hair down to her back. She had beautiful hazel eyes. Light brown kind of Carmel skin. She was a cute angel. But one thing that bothered me was why was she referring to her mother in the past tense as though she was..............Dead. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Start of a new world and remembering an Old one  
  
I watched everyone stay silent as the little girl's eyes stayed glued on me. Maybe it was a bad idea to put on the dress I thought to myself. As Sean walked over to little girl his Beeper went off.  
  
"Damn....I mean dang I have to go its Craig" Sean said looking at the number then at the little girl whose head shot up  
  
"But daddy you said we were going to the park for the carnival that's in town it has a Circus and everything" The little girl said pleading  
  
"I know but daddy and Uncle Craig have a real important case" Sean said already getting his things together not bothering to note the little girl was extremely disappointed It reminded me of when I was a little girl my dad use to do the same thing to me  
  
Sean gave his daughter a quick kiss good-bye on the cheek and ran out.  
  
I looked around dumb-founded I mean what was I to say. I haven't seen Emma and Jt in about twelve years after that horrible night when Jt and I was still dating.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
It was the End of year graduation Party everyone was there even. Sean was even doing well he had really done a 360 because he was now getting straight B's and maybe a C here and there he was actually doing better than me. Even Paige and the gang who had graduated before us were there. Paige walked in looking great as ever wearing a Blue tank top with an open blue button up shirt over it and a pair of somewhat tight jeans I mean looking sporty never looked so good I really respected Paige. But I really stole the spotlight not that I'm trying to get a big head about it but I did not because of what I was wearing which was a pink denim Mini with a matching pink tank top on covered by a black fishnet. Yes me in Fishnet at first I found it quite gross but then I grew to love it.  
  
Anyway about this horrible...horrible night since I was now left captain of the Spirit Squad I volunteered to greet the entire guest list along side my at the time very very handsome boyfriend of three years James Yorke. We were at the point in our relationship where most including me thought you could leave your best friend in a room with him Drunk and naked and nothing happen but boy did that prove to be not the case.  
  
I chatted with a lot of people for awhile so did Jt but he slowly became bored with the conversation and decided to go sit with Emma who had just recently broken up with Chris and Emma was a wreck so of course I thought it was a good idea.  
  
"So Manny Hun how are you doing with the Spirit Squad" Paige asked me the one thing I was waiting for her to ask me a Chance to gloat but surprisingly I didn't I just simply responded with "The Squad's doing great really great" Great I thought to myself we were doing more than great We had even been to the States and performed in an International Competition and won second place and all I had to say was we're doing great. So how Paige saw right through me and responded with: "Hun when your on a team especially Spirit Squad it's never okay to be modest always be straight forward besides I loved you in the International Competition I have to say at first I was thinking of not giving you the Squad after the whole Grade nine thing but I thought it over and decided to give you a shot I'm glad you haven't disappointed me" Paige said with a slight smirk Which I returned back  
  
Then he walked in lost curly hair now short and Straighten I was surprised yet Impressed Craig Manning had arrived looking better than ever I turned to Jt who looked at me with a bit of Jealously I blew him a kiss and took a quick glance over at Emma who looked like she was having way to much fun I mouthed to Jt to keep an eye on her and he Mouthed back for me to keep an eye on Craig I just smiled and turned around. "He's been to see you Hun so go over there" Paige whispered in my ear pushing me closer and closer towards his back where he was turned talking to Spinner finally I hit his back and I must admit It hurt maybe he had been working out anyway.  
  
He turned around and I didn't look up just said excuse me when he asked: "Manny is that you" I looked as though I didn't know it was him but of course I did he leaned forward giving me a tight hug smiling like he always did Vanilla I giggled to myself he excused himself from Spinner and we began talking for what seemed like forever but only lasted for a couple hours I look back feeling that this moment right here that maybe if when Jt came over to talk to me while I was in deep conversation with Craig I hadn't blown him off that this wouldn't have happened but I did and It did so just listen. Then the conversation shifted from what we were doing now to the old times and after talking about the couple of times we tried dating and trying to talk about the Pregnancy which I tried hard to avoid  
  
He finally gave me a kiss on the cheek and left was I disappointed of course but it was for the best we were digging to deep into the past. After a few minutes Sean came up to me and we began talking he had really changed and I had to get the scope on how and why.  
  
"So Sean I'm sorry but If I'm not being to nosey how did you do this complete 360 and stop hanging out with that Jay loser and started focusing on your school I mean now that you aren't such a bad boy a lot of girls have been asking about you" I said with a slight smirk  
  
"Yeah well the year after my brother left he started doing really well I mean he really his left together he was even getting married to his girlfriend they were living in this huge house he really made a name for himself outside of what everybody thought he could be I mean sure everyone thought he was only good for being a mechanic but he got down to Alberta and showed them that he could do more that and he started his own business. I mean all my life I thought my parents were drunks so I guess we'll grow up to be just like them but my brother showed me that didn't always have to be that I could be whatever I can I know I know sounds cheesy but he was right I got a scholarship to nearby Law school and I guess I going to study law" Sean was a quite different Swagger to him now with a more Confident Swagger instead of that whole I'm failure thing he was sporting I to give a hug I was so proud of him I felt like a stupid mother still I was a proud  
  
"That's so wonderful Sean I'm glad everything's working out for you" I managed to get out finally pulling back  
  
"How are you doing" Sean asked leaning back in the chair  
  
"Oh I'm doing great the Spirit Squad is really good Jt........" Before I could finish Sean cut me off  
  
"No how are YOU doing" He asked again I didn't exactly know how to answer that I've always had things to say about how I was doing along with the Spirit Squad and Jt and Emma but Not just me but It was a question I was about to embark on answering  
  
"Well I have a scholarship to a Fashion School in Vancouver then I'll probably start traveling that's why Jt and I are discussing Marriage" I said smiling from ear to ear  
  
"Wow Marriage that's a huge step are sure"  
  
"Of Course I love him and He loves me" I said totally confident in what I was saying  
  
"Well then I'm happy for you" He said placing his hand on top of mine  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"So um...how's Emma doing" He asked but before I could answer there was a huge thump from upstairs only one thought came into my mind drunk guys messing up my Aunt's new remodeled house so I had better get up there and see them to the door  
  
"Can you excuse me Sean some guys probably gotten them selves wasted and are making a mess upstairs" I said turning and beginning to walk away when he grabbed my arm and said "I'll go with you guys can get pretty rough when they're drunk" I smiled and accepted  
  
As we started the stairs the noise didn't sound like guys horsing around it sounded like something totally different I knew what it sound like but I didn't want to believe that someone would do that in my Aunt's house I mean talk about disrespectful. Sean and I finally reached the steps and there was a huge Crowd by my Aunt's door where I could hear moaning me and Sean exchanged glances being totally disgusted. I decided to go in and kick whoever it was out but never had I suspected when I turned on the lights it would be Jt and Emma my Boy friend and best friend. "Nice looking after Emma Jt looks like you did a little more that look after her" I said already broke down in tears at the sight of seeing them in the Bed together and just think we were discussing marriage I mean seriously discussing Marriage I ran downstairs in tears running past everyone with Sean fast on my heels I ran to the back on the house to be away from everybody also to get my anger out Sean slowly came over towards me grabbing me at first I scratched and punched him but he just grabbed my hands and stopped me letting me cry on his shoulder.  
  
"Is there anything I can do" Sean asked  
  
"Yes but it's against the law" I replied and just laughed causing me to laugh a little to but still full of anger  
  
"Just get everyone out okay Paige Spinner and the rest of the gang can stay if they want but everyone else Including Jt and Emma have to go please can you just get rid of everyone" I asked looking up at him  
  
"Just wait here a sec" Sean said running in the house and bringing out his car keys and his jacket and giving it to me  
  
"Take this my car is right there just sit inside of it" He said placing a warm hand on my shoulder  
  
I agreed being though if I had saw Emma and Jt walk past me I might have just snapped and flung on them. So I sat there in the car watching everyone walk out of the house then finally Emma and Jt came they looked in the car I could feel the looking in though I didn't look back for awhile I could still feel them looking when I finally did turn around I saw Jt looking at back at me I glared giving him one of my hardest glares. Sean quickly came back out with the house finally cleared and opened the car door.  
  
"Maybe you should talk to him get his side of the story it seems like you guys really love each maybe you can work it at" Sean said trying to be helpful but it wasn't working  
  
"Work it out Sean I hate him I hate her what do you mean maybe we can work it out we can never work it out thanks for your help but I can never forgive and forget" I said but it was strange I had done the same to Ashley with Craig it's really strange how you hear people say what goes around comes around but you never believe them until it actually happened after that I left moving to the States where everything went downhill from that I did get my Fashion Business degree (Don't really know if there's a such thing) but I couldn't get any work so I became a waitress yes me Manny Santos became a waitress I think the night Jt and Emma betrayed me they didn't just rip my beating heart out of my chest they ripped out my dreams, my hopes everything  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
While I was so caught up in my horrible ,horrible it seems that little Miss Cameron had locked herself in her room and started Crying and Emma and Jt were trying to make her feel better but failing.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked knowing but wanting the whole story  
  
"Well Sean's been busy with the whole Rape Trail Case Craig and him have been working on so he's been working days, nights, afternoons anytime in the day basically and Bianca was really looking forward to going to the Carnival" Jt said explaining to me  
  
"Stephanie Sean's wife always use to take her but as you may have or may not she passed away two years and it's really been hard for Bianca to accept this was suppose to be the first step for him and Bianca to go on but once again Sean is too busy he brought us along to help out but we might not have anything to help out with if she doesn't come out the room" Emma explained  
  
"How old is she" I asked  
  
"Six" Emma said she look younger than she really I thought to myself  
  
"Oh I see let me give it a try" I said walking around them as though if I was to touch I might get a disease or something I guess you can say I'm still a little bitter  
  
"Um... Bianca sweetie this is Manny the lady in daddy's shower and in the white dress how about I take you to the park and Carnival" I said in my sweet innocent voice  
  
"No you're not my mother so don't try an act like it" She shouted back  
  
"This girl really has a mouth on her" I thought to myself  
  
"Honey I'm not trying to be your mother I mean my mother passed away four years ago and my dad got remarried and I know when I first saw him dating I was just as mad as you were maybe angrier but I dealt with it and she was really a sweet lady and I'm not even interested in your dad I'm just a friend I promise nothing more nothing less" I said through the door  
  
She didn't respond I took that as a bad sign maybe she was ignoring me entirely. But then the door knob turned and the little girl came out wiping her tears away.  
  
"So you're not going to replace my mom" She asked  
  
"I couldn't if I wanted to" I said smiling up to here  
  
"That's right you can't" Bianca said quickly sending my eyebrow up but of course with a smirk on my face this little girl sure was something  
  
"Thanks" Bianca said holding my hand  
  
"Wait I can't go like this I'm kind of over dress don't you think I look like Marilyn Monroe" I said smiling  
  
"My mommy use to sing Marilyn Monroe do you sing" Bianca asked I was known to be quite a singer back in High school but I just shook my head No  
  
"Well maybe you could wear her old jeans and t-shirt and sneakers because you can't play dance boogie in those" She said pointing to my heels  
  
"Okay" I said with a smile and turning to Emma and Jt and for a second forgetting our bad history and smiling though I was still filled with hatred and anger towards them I for a second went into a new world a better world I knew this was just the beginning 


End file.
